rock_metalfandomcom_nl-20200215-history
Deep Purple
right|200px algemeen right|thumb|200px| (2013) Deep Purple is een Britse hardrockband opgericht in 1968 door Jon Lord, Ian Paice en Ritchie Blackmore. Met het overkomen van Roger Glover en Ian Gillan van Episode Six naar Deep Purple begon voor de groep het succes met het album "Deep Purple in Rock" (1970) met o.a. het nummer "Child In Time". Deep Purple vestigde hiermee zijn naam als hardrockgroep en was met groepen als Led Zeppelin en Black Sabbath een van de pioniers van deze stijl. In 1979 viel de band uit elkaar om vervolgens onder druk van de platenmaatschappij in 1984 weer samen te komen. Ritchie Blackmore en Roger Glover keerden terug van Rainbow naar Deep Purple, totdat Ritchie in 1994 definitief uit Deep Purple stapte en de band Rainbow opnieuw begon met een volledig nieuwe bezetting. Tijdens een toernee in 1993 stapte Blackmore uit de band en werd het toernee van Deep Purple afgemaakt door Joe Satriani. Vanaf medio 1994 is Steve Morse de vaste gitarist. In 2002 ging Jon Lord met pensioen (overleden in 2012) zijn plaats werd overgenomen door Don Airey. Op 2 december 2016 kondigt de band aan met pensioen te gaan, een lange afscheidstour begint die met het 50 jarig jubileum in 2018 het boek "Deep Purple" afsluit. onderscheidingen voor deze band *In 2016 werd "Deep Purple" opgenomen in het Rock And Roll Hall Of Fame. leden van deze band *zang **''Rod Evans'' (1968–1969) **''Ian Gillan'' (1969–1973, 1984–1989, 1992–heden) **''David Coverdale'' (1973–1976) **''Joe Lynn Turner'' (1989–1992) *gitaar **''Ritchie Blackmore'' (1968–1975, 1984–1993) **''Tommy Bolin'' (1975–1976†) **''Joe Satriani'' (1993–1994) **''Steve Morse'' (1994–heden) *basgitaar **''Nic Simper'' (1968–1969) **''Roger Glover'' (1969–1973, 1984–heden) **''Glenn Hughes'' (1973–1976) *drums **''Ian Paice'' (1968–1976, 1984–heden) *toetsen **''Jon Lord'' (1968–1976, 1984–2002) **''Don Airey'' (2002–heden) albums van deze band * studioalbums # Shades of Deep Purple (1968), (2000) # The Book of Taliesyn (1968), (2013) # Deep Purple (1969) # Deep Purple in Rock (1970), (1995) 25th aniv. ed. # Fireball (1971), (1996) 25th aniv. ed. # Machine Head (1972) # Who do we think we are (1973), (2000) # Burn (1974) # Stormbringer (1974) # Come taste the band (1975) # Perfect Strangers (1984), (1999) # The house of blue light (1987), (1999) # Slaves and Masters (1990) # The Battle Rages On (1993) # Purpendicular (1996) # Abandon (1998) # Bananas (2003) # Rapture of the deep (2005) # Now What! (2013) CD+DVD # Infinite (2017) CD+DVD * live en verzamelalbums # Concerto for Group and Orchestra (1969) samen met het Royal Philharmonic Orchestra # Gemini Suite Live (1970) pas uitgebracht in 1993 # Deep Purple, 24 carat purple (1987) # Made in Japan (1972), (1998) # Made In Europe (1976) live opgenomen in 1975 # Last Concert In Japan (1977) live opgenomen in 1975 # Live In London (1980), (2007) live opgenomen in 1974 # Deepest Purple, the very best of Deep Purple (1980) # Nobody's Perfect Live (1988) # Deep Purple and The Royal Phiharmonic Orchestra (1990) # Knockin At Your Backdoor, the best of Deep Purple in the 80's (1991) verzamelalbum # Deep Purple, singles A's & B's (1993) # Purplexed (1998) verzamelalbum # Live at the Royal Albert Hall (1999) the remake van het Concerto for Group and Orchestra # On The Wings Of A Russian Foxbat (2000) live opgenomen in 1976 # Deep Purple, the essential (2003) # Live at Montreux (2006) live opgenomen in Montreux in 1996 en 2000 # Deep Purple and friends, greatest hits (2006) 2CD # Deep Purple, Phoenix Rising (2011) CD + DVD # The Deep Purple Collection (2011) 3CD # Deep Purple, Stockholm 1970 (2014) 2CD # Deep Purple, Graz 1975 (2014) # Deep Purple ...to the rising sun in Tokyo (2015) DVD # Deep Purple ...from the setting sun in Wacken (2015) DVD # Deep Purple ...from the setting sun in Wacken box (2015) 2CD + DVD albumgallerij optredens tijdens festivals * Graspop 2017 * Hellfest 2014 | 2017 * Sweden Rock 2006 * Wacken 2013 websites * Deep Purple Homepage . Categorie:Rock And Roll Hall Of Fame Categorie:Graspop Categorie:Hellfest Categorie:Sweden Rock Categorie:Wacken